Etan Wiki:Deity Project
The is a project which aims to to add new minor gods to the Etan pantheon and improve existing deity articles. Scope * Creation of new minor god pages * Expansion of deity stubs * Adding deity symbol images * Standardize the layout of the deity pages Guidelines Adapt all pages to the standard layout and check deity symbol image, infobox and categories. Layout * A sample article can be found at Etan Wiki:Deity Project/sample Image * The deity symbol should be a simple symbol representing the deity and include the spiral chorrah. It is preferred that the symbol be in a colored glass orb as well. Pronunciation The pronunciation should used the template. Infobox All deity infoboxes should at least contain the following fields: | caption = | title = | gender = | domains = | divinelevel= Overgod OR Greater OR Minor OR Racial | status = | creations = }} * The image now defaults to "Image:PAGENAMEsymbol.jpg" with a 250px width. * For optional fields which may be applicable in certain cases, please see the template documentation. Categories A deity page should be in the following categories: * Category:Deities * The appropriate category for the deity's power level: ** For minor deities, the appropriate category would be Category:Minor Deities ** For racial deities, the appropriate category would be Category:Racial Deities * The appropriate category for the deity's affiliation: **The Four Sator are the only ones to be in Category:Sator **Any Greater or Minor gods that fight for Arwaith should be in Category:Dark Lords **The Three' gods of nature are allies of the Sator but belong in Category:Guardians of the Mother **All Minor Gods and Racial Deities that are rogue, neutral, or affiliated with the Sator are to remain uncategorized. *All Racial Deities should be in the appropriate racial characters category (e.g. Category:Human Characters) General checklist This is a list of things people should look out for when improving the deity articles: * Portal: The deity articles should be linked to from the Pantheon Portal. * Headlines: The deity articles should follow the layout described above. This includes naming (including capitalization) and order of the headlines/sections. * Notes: The Notes sections should be kept to a minimum. Items placed here should be merged with other sections where applicable. It should also be checked whether there's a more suitable article for a given note - for example, notes relating to quests should be in the quest article, not in the deity one. * Tense: Use present tense for all sections except the Background section. For the Background section, use past tense. Participants To participate, simply add your name below using . Place every participant on a new line. The list is alphabetized (with the exception of the project leader). Please add your username to the list appropriately. - Project Leader - Project Aid The Project leader is the person to ask about concerns with the project itself. For any problems concerning specific edits to deity articles, ask one of the active Project Aids. Resources * Portal:Pantheon - contains all the deities created so far Progress * Add your name to the tasks you are currently working on (simply insert ~~~, this adds your signature without date) * Mark tasks you have completed with ~~~ * Once all other tasks have been completed, someone else should review the result. This is done to ensure nothing has been overlooked. If that has been done, add ~~~~ to the "peer review" and "complete" columns. Progress/assignment tables Related projects